Published Datapoints of Lazlo
Listed below are all data points about Lazlo that are found in the officially published materials for Rifts along with what book they are in. Rifts Main Book (RMB) Built upon the old city of Toronto by small community of Mages Birthplace of TechnoWizardry Named after Victor Lazlo a late 20th century scholar/mage All creatures (human and non-human alike) and philosophies are welcomed Significant magic, intellectual, industrial and scientific resources Population is at least 400,000 (as of 100PA) with another 200,000 living in in the surrounding areas and are loyal allies and willing members of Lazlo City is "powered" by harnessing a rift Magic and technology devices can be seen in abundance throughout the city Governed by a Council of Learning and a Congress of the Electorate The Congress is lead by Thomm, a Cyberknight (as of 100PA) The Council is lead by Plato, an ancient Great Horned Dragon (as of 100PA) Defenses are based around an all volunteer Militia (fully and properly equipped and my assumption is that it is an army but you just are not drafted into it like most western militaries of today that are "technically" all volunteer armies) that includes being so fall types including mages, psychics, dragons as well as technological means as well Peacekeeping is handled by a well trained force lead by Arl Xzzyn, a Wolfen from the world of Palladium in a another Dimension Rifts Ultimate Edition (RUE) (Supersedes RMB where it differs) Built upon the old city of Toronto by small community of Mages Birthplace of TechnoWizardry Named after Victor Lazlo a late 20th century scholar/mage All creatures (human and non-human alike) and philosophies are welcomed Significant magic, intellectual, industrial and scientific resources City is "powered" by harnessing a rift Magic and technological devices that combine the two can be seen in abundance throughout the city Population as of 100PA is nearly 1,000,000 with another 250,000 in the surrounding areas up to 240km away The Coalition States' campaign of unity has had a significant effect on Lazlo's population The population has jumped to over 2,000,000 with well over 300,000 now in the surrounding areas Approximately 180,000 refugees have arrived in the spring and summer of 109PA alone with another 100,000 expected in the next year Housing and infrastructure had been increased and planned ahead for in anticipation of the potential fall of Tolkeen so in that regard things were ok What could not be planned for was employment and culture shock with crime up over 250% and unemployment nearing 40% Though the citizens by and large have responded to this crisis rather well with acceptance, tolerance, learning, and compassion there is still a great amount of unease and tension in the city between the two "groups" Governed by a Council of Learning and a Congress of the Electorate The Congress is lead by Thomm, a Cyberknight (as of 100PA) The Council is lead by Plato, a great ancient Dragon (as of 100PA) Defenses are based around an all volunteer Militia (fully and properly equipped and my assumption is that it is an army but you just are not drafted into it like most western militaries of today that are "technically" all volunteer armies) that includes being so fall types including mages, psychics, dragons as well as technological means as well Peacekeeping is handled by a well trained force lead by Arl Xzzyn, a D-bee Man-Wolf from another Dimension Sourcebook 4: Coalition Navy Located on the shores of Lake Ontario Agricultural, Manufacturing, and Education center On good terms with most kingdoms on the Great Lakes having trade with 5 of the 6 main powers, the Coalition States being the lone exception Exports include any number of things from educational, agricultural, magic, technowizardry, and light manufactured goods (clothing, tools and even vehicle or weapon parts) Imports include mostly raw materials (timber, iron etc) and finished manufactured goods like vehicles, weapons, and machinery from places like Tolkeen, Manistique and Northern Gun World Book 10: Juicer Uprising Juicer process is legal and allowed Anyone who undergoes Juicer conversion must agree to counseling Juicer in general are welcomed within the city World Book 11: Coalition War Campaign CS Considers them, though they are small, to be a danger to their quest for power It is a place where humans and non-human live in harmony Practice of magic is commonplace CS thinks the quest for knowledge and personal freedoms are taken to dangerous extremes I a refuge for peace loving beings and has been openly outspoken about the CS It has ever threatened the CS so it is considered a secondary target and is underestimated by the Coalition as to how powerful it is Slightly less powerful than Tolkeen (as of about 105PA) Has one of the largest populations of Dragons, True Atlanteans, Temporal Raiders, and creatures of magic outside of Atlantis World Book 12: Psyscape Psi-cola is a controlled substance to only be administered by a licensed body fixer otherwise treated as illegal with fines, imprisonment, or banishment the resulting penalties World Book 16: Federation of Magic (as well as the Revised Edition) Wants nothing to do with the Society of Sages World Book 20: Canada The Communities The Relic, Perez, Trappers Cove, Cartier-Fury Ranch, Burleston, New Hope, and Unity are not part of The Free State of Lazlo World Book 22: Free Quebec Extensive infiltration has FQ still confused as to Lazlos motives thus makes them ever fearful of the state. FQ considers the citizens was too open minded FQ see Lazlo as a danger because of their embracing of alien, supernatural and inhuman beings because FQ cannot see these beings as anything but evil Even though they fear their closest neighbour FQ has no plans to invade or otherwise FQ will only attack or invade if Lazlo poses a threat or expands too close to their own borders otherwise they are content to watch and worry World Book 33: Northern Gun As part of its agreement with the CS, NG has agreed to no longer allow direct sales to Lazlo Lazlo is quite permissive of NG products NG maintains a number of "unofficial" outlets in addition to Black Market outlets who offer NG goods as well World Book 35: Megaverse in Flames Lazlo sends out warnings to every nation they can about the impending Demon/Dyyval invasion including the CS Lazlo has offered to send whatever information they have in regards to the Demon/Dyyval hordes even to the CS Lazlo is preparing for the worst in this invasion Shemarrian nation Lazlo acknowledges the Declaration of Sovereignty made by the Shemarrians Lazo see the Shemarrians as little more than a curiosity for the time being l The common theory in Lazlo is they are simply D-Bees are just a passing interest at this time Archie believes Lazlo to be no threat to his plans and views them to be inferior Archie realizes however that it is only a mater of time before Lazlo may have more interest in his Shemarrian Nation Black Market Lazlo has a variety of magic ways to monitor it's borders Aftermath (To be added) Free State of Lazlo Rifter 49 To be determined if it will be used as a source of information or not